warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Warrior
By: Edme4ever imagesCALO35CJ.jpg|Silverstar (leader of Frostclan) imagesCA3JGK3V.jpg|brightclaw (deputy of Frostclan) imagesCAPYGRKC.jpg|Puddletail (medicine cat of Frostclan) Cats@.png|Rivertail (warrior of Frostclan) imagesCAVW0QTV.jpg|Frostbite (warrior of frostclan) imagesCA49C7NT.jpg|Stormpelt (warrior of Frostclan) imagesCABFJ0V0.jpg|Morningsky (warrior of Frostclan) imagesCAB1P1KL.jpg|Sundrop (warrior of Frostclan) gfmbdbg.png|Onefang(warrior of Frostclan) imagesCATG8CZ3.jpg|Eagleclaw(warrior of Frostclan) imagesCA6T57U3.jpg|Mosspaw (apprentice of Frostclan) imagesCA4A18RK.jpg|Racconpaw (apprentice of frostclan) twigpaw.jpg|twigpaw (apprentice of Frostclan) grasspaw.jpg|Grasspaw (medicine cat apprentice of frostclan) silverfern.png|Silverfern (Queen of Frostclan) cloudymoon.png|cloudymoon (Queen of Frostclan) grrr.png|moonflower (Queen of frostclan) imagesCAOIIQTA.jpg|Junebug (elder of Frostclan) rattail.png|Rattail (elder of Frostclan) Prologue Missy poked her brother’s rib and mewed “Rocky! Get up!” Missy jabbed his side once more making him jump “w...wha?” Rocky murmured sleepily. Missy yowled “Wake up! You promised to explore the woods with me today you stupid furball!” ”I know” Rocky breathed and stood up staggering. He flexed his paws and shook his glossy gray pelt and padded over to his food bowl gulping it down with several bites. One of their housefolk walk in the room muttering something but their mood changed completely when they saw their cats. The housefolk walked over delighted and grabbed Missy and stroked her side speaking with gentle words. Missy purred and licked her housefolk hand in return and rubbed her face against her hand mewing”oh my housefolk! I love you!” Rocky mewed innocently” no pet me!” The housefolk put Missy down and petted Rocky and repeated his name over and over again. Missy urged Rocky outside and sprang off into the garden, “come on ya slug!” Missy squeaked and climbed the fence quickly. Rocky wailed “wait for me! Missy please!” Missy stopped and sat on the top of the fence sneered “you’re too slow!!” “Am not!” Rocky squealed as he slowly climbed the fence. Missy mewed “then let’s goes!” and they both sprinted off into the forest “The woods aren’t so bad” Missy mewed quietly “scaredypaws!” Rocky squealed with triumph and knocked her down playfully. Missy swatted at rocky and pushed him off mewing “hefty!” Rocky hissed and sprung on her again. Missy slipped out and pounced on Rocky holding him down with one paw, “get off! I give I give!” Rocky wailed. Missy stepped off Rocky panting, she smiled and crouched low signaling rocky to stay back. Missy stepped forward watching where she put her paws but also glancing up to see if her prey was still there, it was. Missy lifted on her hind legs, she was only a few fox lengths away when she stretched and pounced on the vole that was scuffling around in the undergrowth killing it with a single blow. “W…Wow!” Rocky squealed chasing after his victorious sister “that was amazing! Can you teach me to do that?” Missy nodded and licked her shoulder, embarrassed. “Ok crouch low and keep your tail down! It’s up like a blue bell!” Rocky smiled and mewed “sorry”. “Missy? How do you know how to do this?” Rocky asked surprisingly “well when you fall asleep I’m always bored! So I go outside and practice I guess. Oh! I also listen to shade telling old cat stories!” Missy mewed excitedly. “Wow” Rocky purred and crouched, he spotted a mouse. “Now do what I said and you’ll catch it” Missy mewed proudly, Rocky nodded and shoulder past her prowling with excitement. Rocky neared the mouse and rose on his hind legs building up courage to pounce, he flexed his paws and in a flash he pounced. He caught it in between his paws and bit down hard on its head killing it quickly. Rocky yowled triumphantly and bit into his juicy mouse tearing off tufts of fur and flesh. “Wow you learn quickly” Missy mewed surprisingly “oh… yeah I know” Rocky paused between his tearing. “Well watch this” Missy purred excitedly as she lunged upward catching a robin in between her paws, Rocky gasped and hissed “now you gotta teach me that!” “Oh really you think that’s cool then watch this!” Missy sprung up a tree and stopped at the middle spying down at something. Then she clinged to a branch leading out of the bushy tree and dove down crushing a squirrel that was gnawing on an acorn. Before Rocky could speak a new voice rose in the shadows “Who are you?” one voiced hissed furiously Then another spat “Hush Onefang! I shall speak”. They stepped out showing their mud plastered fur and one of the larger cats spoke “hello, I am Silverstar, Leader of Frost clan.” Missy stepped forward and bowed her head respectfully “hello I’m Missy and this is rocky” she pointed her tail at her brother and nodded for him to step forward. “We were watching you and your brother” Silverstar continued “those were some good moves and hunting skills you got” Silverstar stopped and glance at something. Missy glanced at it to and smiled, “you want me to catch that right?” she mewed Silverstar nodded and made his warriors step back. Missy sprung up a tree and stopped halfway pausing to get a better look at her prey; she climbed slowly on a limb reaching out to another tree and pounced on it being careful not to make too much noise. She neared her prey that sat on the forest floor cleaning its self; she aimed and dove down crushing her prey and finishing it off quickly. Chapter 1: A New Warrior :Chapter 1 : encounter The sunshine heated Missy’s back as she laid on the sidewalk, her tail was curled under her paws warming her chin. Missy opened her eyes and blinked letting the sun-kissed rays seep into her green eyes she mumbled to herself”a beautiful day” . Missy yawned and flexed her paws,she yawned once more and slowly stood up staggering as she went. She took a step forward and shook her black and white fur throwing off all the dust that lay on her. Missy stepped into the grass and stretched once more flexing her strong and built up muscles. She walked through the grass admiring the colors that surrounded her, the purple flowers that her twolegs planted in the garden along with the yellow and flowers and the blue. Missy green eyes sparkled with every step as she refreshed the day. She walked into the kitty door that led into the twoleg house, she padded over to her bedazzled food bowl and sat chewing up a few pieces of pellets. Her brother Rocky walked over to her purring with satisfaction from his meal. He outstretched his head and licked Missy ruffled fur smooth then mewed “where were you last night?” Missy licked her lips and yawned then meowed “ I slept outside for the night and enjoyed it! “ Rocky smiled then nudged her playfully, Missy growled with laughter and pounced on him knocking him down. “Hey!” Rocky shrieked and wriggled under her belly hissing with annoyance. Missy jumped off and raced over to their toy mouse and scooped it up shaking it with delight, Rocky tripped over his paws trying to run after her. Missy snickered and raced off waving her tail for Rocky to catch her. Rocky sprung up and bolted after her making a mrrow of laughter when he nipped her tail playfully. Missy threw the mouse in the air and raced past rocky to catch it but Rocky was too fast, he sprinted for it and knocked Missy down in the act. After her game with Rocky Missy padded back outside to bask in the sun. She stopped by the woods and glanced at it curiously then mumbled to herself “i wonder what lurks in there”. Missy kneaded the dirt while she stared at the large patch of trees, “well its better to find out right?” and familiar voice startled her as she spun around to find the neighbors cat Jingle standing on the fence behind her. “Well yeah I guess?’ Missy persuaded herself. . Jingle and Missy padded slowly into the dark woods, Missy sighed as the suns rays disappeared. Jingle nudged her and then mewed “ Missy can we talk?” Missy nodded and they sat under a swollen oak tree. “Missy I want you to know that I...I love you”Jingle said with a shaky voice, Missy hesitated then mewed “ I feel the same”. Jingles body trembled with excitement as he bent over to lick her cheek but Missy backed away. Jingle froze as the two sat hearing pawsteps in the woods. Missy spoke up “err.... Who's there?” the pawsteps stopped and then in a flash three large cats appeared. The cats froze and a silver tom stepped forward and mewed “hello I am Silverstar leader of Frost clan” Silverstar dipped his head in greetings. “ Err.. I'm Missy and this is Jingle” one of the cats in the group spat and another mewed “kittypets!!”. Missy took a step back and drew back her lips in a hiss, Silverstar raised his tail and silenced the outburst. Onefang (one of the cats in the group) stared blankly at Missy then murmured something to the cat next to him. Missy ears burned as she spoke “ then we’ll be leaving” Silverstar glared at her then mewed “I have a shortage of warriors in my clan......” a yowl interrupted Silverstar swung around as he heard shrieks and wails coming from his clan, Silverstar shrieked and rounded up his cats and ran off. Missy and Jingle froze for a moment before Missy hissed “we gotta help!” Jingle nodded and they both sprinted towards the fading scent of clan cats. Chapter 2: The Battle Missy Raised her head when they neared their camp. Jingle froze once more and mewed frantically “we can't fight!” Missy hissed back” unsealth your claws and fight!”. The two sprang into battle. Silverstar froze when he caught a glimpse of Missy and Jingle, he stopped in mid fight a sprinted over to them. “Missy!” Silverstar sounded surprised Missy clawed at another cats stomach and bit the cats neck tearing out tuft of fur and blood .She clawed the cats face and sent it running away wailing in pain. Missy stopped and purred “yes?” then she added with a smirk “leader” Silverstar smiled and sprung back into battle. Missy attacked another cat and battered its belly with her claws. She raked her claws down the cats back sending him running with blood spurting everywhere. Missy went to help Silverstar only to be blocked by another cat. The she cat hissed and sprang on missy wailing “kittypet!!!”, anger surged through Missy as she clawed the she cat. Silverstar gasped and wailed “Scarface is back!”. Scarface sneered “so? Fireclan excepted me! unlike your clan” she swung around and clawed Silverstar's face. Missy hissed and attacked Scarface with fiery burn in her eyes. Silverstar growled “no Missy get away from her she’s dangerous!” Scarface swung around and gripped Missy neck with her teeth and threw her to the ground. Scarface only laughed when she saw blood drip from Missy body. Silverstar Hissed with fury and attacked Scarface again hissing “Attack me instead!” Scarface smiled and spat “you care for her... thats what will get her killed”. Silverstar flashed with horror as Missy slowly stood up coughing, Missy chuckled and smiled “would you really kill your own sister” Scarface froze as she tried to recognize this unfamiliar face. “M...Missy?” Scarface murmured quietly as she remembered her littermate when they were kits. Tears sputtered from Scarfaces eyes as she spoke “ I didn't mean to.. i didn't know” Silverstar froze and mewed “she’s your sister Missy?” Missy hesitated then nodded. Junebug (an elder from Frostclan) stepped out trembling as the fighting cats vanished. Junebug wailed “Missy!” and darted over to her crying with tears of joy. As soon as Junebug stepped up Scarface vanished. “M..mom?” Missy murmured as Junebug nodded with more tears. Missy shook her head and glanced around the bloody field then shrieked with terror as she spotted Jingles limp body lying in the dust. Chapter 3:The power of love Missy’s heart fell when she spotted the limp body. She slowly padded up to her love; Jingle. Tears streamed down her face as she saw a pool of blood form around his side, in a flash a she-cat darted over with cobwebs. “Back away!” the she-cat shrieked as she neared Jingle, Missy casted an uncertain glance at Silverstar but Silverstar only nodded and waved his tail for her to move. Missy padded away and sat next to Silverstar, her body trembling. Junebug stood up and padded next to Missy and buried her face into her fur mumbling “I'm so sorry”. Missy gave Junebug a quick thoughtful lick before asserting her gaze towards Jingle with her heart pounding. The she-cat backed away and gave a curt nod to Missy before padded back into a deep hollow. Missy took a deep breath before padded over to the slowly shifting body, Jingle looked up slowly and smiled as he spotted Missy padding towards him. Missy gasped and ran up to Jingle licking him with love. Silverstar padded up to them with a thoughtful gaze, Missy looked up and dipped her head to him respectfully. “No need” Silverstar mewed and nudged Jingle up quickly only for Jingle tp fall in agony. Missy gasped and hissed “what did you do?” the she-cat that came before slowly padded over and spoke up “err... Missy is it?” Missy nodded and let the she-cat continue. “Well I'm sorry to say but Jingle is dieing” Missy shrieked as Jingles eyes started to glaze over and his body fell limp. Missy stood back breathless, her heart thumped as Silverstar rested his tail on her shoulder. Missy pulled away crying as she sprinted off. Junebug darted after her wailing only to be stopped by Puddletail (the medicine cat) Junebug hissed”let me go!!” Chapter 1: A New Life Missy and Rocky walked home Thinking about Silverstar's offer; he wanted me to join his clan. Missy wanted to get a good rest before she made any desion that night. Rocky sprinted home not wanting to answer to anything Silverstar said. He thought it was an easy desion; no. Missy padded slowly into her housefolks house Category:Edme4ever's Pages Category:Fanfiction